Mandalorian in the past
by Rickhunter1997
Summary: Belvin was once a storm trooper of the Imperial army, at least in training. Believed that he didn't commit the crimes of his brothers, he was let off, and became a Mandalorian due to his fighting ability. On his current mission, he is hunting the remnants of the Peace Brigade. On a routine patrol, they find one of the last ships. He didn't know it would change his life.
1. Chapter 1

On the outskirts of Mandalorian space, a lone Peace Brigade ship was fleeing from a Mandalorian frigate. The PB ship was not made for speed, but it could easily take apart the light frigate chasing it. This fact caused the captain to choose cautious, "Keep our distance at a thousand meters," he told his crew. These Brigadiers were going to pay for helping the Yuuzhan Vong, if he had anything to do with it. They had gone way off their patrol path, and were out of communications range with any Mandalorian ships.

"Sir, if we keep following, we will run into a Yuuzhan Vong patrol," the second in command said as he approached him.

The captain turned to his second, and sneered. It was obvious that he didn't want him there, and that he only held rank as second because no one else could defeat him in combat, "Then prepare a boarding party clone," his voice laced with venom.

"As you command," Belvin bowed to the captain, an empty gesture; one the former commando had given many times in his time as a Mandalorian. Belvin turned on an about-face, and walked off the bridge to get his boarding party ready. It was a select group, no bigger than twenty men. Each man held a contempt for Belvin due to his origin, but that wouldn't be a problem on a mission. For them every moment would be life or death, no petty grudges or segregation would change that. His team stood inside of a large airlock, each one of them crouched on the ground waiting. Even though the inertia dampener, and artificial-gravity generators were active, they could feel the ship suddenly speed up, and reorient itself. The airlock opened a few seconds later, sending all twenty mandalorians towards the Peace Brigade cruiser. Each one of them simultaneously activated their jump jets, not enough to send them back towards the emptiness that their ship once inhabited, but enough to keep them from injury when they attached to the hull.

"Alright, start cutting," Belvin ordered as he took out his held the blaster cannon with one hand, a feat made easier with the zero-gravity environment that they were in now. A Mandalorian in red armor brought out an energy blade, and began cutting the door of the airlock open. He was probably the only other person more hated on the ship than he was. Karshan Larson, the son of a late General of the Madndalorian army. The cause of death was death in honorable battle, his opponent in said battle, was Karshan himself. Many of the rumors going around the ship were that he was a force sensitive and trained himself in basic uses. There wasn't any evidence to back that claim up, but it still got around pretty fast after he transferred to the ship.

Once Karshan finished cutting the airlock open, he was the first through, followed by Belvin, then the rest of the boarding party. When they were all inside, the last soldier through sealed the outer airlock back up, and Karshan opened the inner one. They had one goal, disable the weapon's systems. Belvin took he lead, keeping the blaster canon raised and ready to fire. It wasn't long before they encountered a Peace Brigade patrol, but the Mandalorians were able to dispatch the two before they could even raise their own. The blaster fire didn't go unheard though, evident because there was the sound of armored boots pounding against the metal floor of the cruiser. Belvin turned to his men, "Half of you go to the weapon's batteries, and disable them. The other half stay with me and hold this brigadiers off."

Immediately ten of the Mandalorians split off from the group and ran down the corridor to their left. Belvin himself took cover in one of the opened doorways, waiting for the enemy to come around the corridor. The moment the first one appeared, he opened fire, the automatic cannon ripping the girl to shreds. Belvin felt a pang of guilt hit his heart, but did not let it suppress his instincts. If they didn't die, he would, and he would be damned before he let anyone kill him because he felt guilty. He heard a body hit the floor behind him, and without even having to look back, knew they were coming from both sides. He took cover inside of the room, to avoid the blaster fire. He saw that Karshan had ducked into the room across the hall, along with two other Mandalorians. There was at least four of them left, and they were getting swarmed by the Peace Brigade. He took out his holo-communicator and opened a channel to the other team, "How close are you to the weapon's systems?" He shouted over boasted fire.

"Give us five minutes-" the rest of the message became garbled when an ion grenade went off just outside the door.

"Some of a sith-spawn!" Belvin shouted as his HUD went out. He threw the holo-communicator to the wall, and aimed his gun at the door.

The two Mandalorians that were with Karshan ran out of their cover and fired at the enemies. Belvin estimated that they were able to get at least five or six down, before their shields and armor failed them. The hail of blaster bolts stopped for just a second, then a Twei'lek shouted, "Search the rooms for more!"

Belvin looked at Karshan, who's helmet was now off. He sat crossed legged in the doorway, when everything around him began to float. There was a cry of panic, and people shouting "Jedi!"

Belvin used the distraction to throw two thermal detonators, both in different directions. The resulting explosions got anyone focusing on the floating objects, and said objects to fall to the ground. Belvin grabbed the blaster canon that was on the ground and ran out of the room. He did a quick sweep of the corridor outside, and determined that all the Brigadiers were either dead or unconscious. He looked over at Karshan, "So, you really are a force-sensitive." His voice wasn't vindictive, or judgmental, just a statement.

"You don't care that I'm force-sensitive?" Karshan asked as he brushed his red hair back, so that he could put his helmet back on.

"Not at all, it saved us," Belvin's HUD came back on, "I shouldn't hate something that saved my life."

"Thank you," Karshan said as he nodded, "Should we try to make it to the weapon's control?"

"No, we have to stop this ship."

"Engine room?"

"Engine room," and without another word the two ran off to turn the engines off. Belvin hoped that the other team was doing better than they were, but quickly shook the thought out of his head. If they failed, they failed, and he and Karshan would have to pick up the slack, and destroy the ship.

Getting to the Engineering deck wasn't hard once they got to a turbo-lift. Luckily for the two Mandalorians the main engineering console was only thirty meters in front of them. Belvin then realized a problem, "I have no idea how to work an engine."

Karshan chuckled lightly as he took out the blaster pistol on his hip, "Don't worry, me and machines go together as much as a... umm, Jedi and lightsaber?"

"Then shut down these engines," Belvin replied as he ran out of the turbolift. There were three engineers on duty, and probably more on the other side of the Hyperspace drive. Belvin took out his Vibro-knife, and put the Blaster cannon on his back. His footsteps muffled by loud sounds of the engine rooms, allowing him to sneak up on the first on unnoticed. He stabbed the knife through the back of the man's neck. Killing him instantly. He heard a light hum, and turned around to see Karshan kill the other two with a well placed saber slash. Belvin took the duty as a look-out as Karshan went to the terminal, and began changing the engine codes, and power scales. The engine room suddenly became silent, and Belvin took this as a sign that Karshan had done as he'd been ordered to.

Karshan jogged over to Belvin was standing and nodded, when his comm link beeped, "If any of you are getting this, we just disabled the weapon batteries."

Karshan put his wrist to his mouth to speak, "This is Karshan, we just deactivated the engine, everyone but me and first officer Belvin died honorably in combat."

Before the other team could respond, the ship's intercom activated, "This is Captain Tarek of the Peace's Hope! I will not allow this ship to fall into your filthy Mandalorian hands."

The Ship's computer sounded after him, "Attention all crew members, the ship will detonate in three minutes."

Belvin's eyes widened as he grabbed Karshan by the shoulder and dragged him to the turbolift, "I saw the escape pods on the way here," he said as he pressed the button for the floor they had been on before.

"What about the others?" Karshan asked as he looked at Bevin.

He shook his head, "They won't make it in time," he told younger Mandalorian, "As much as I want to wait for them, they are already dead."

The words made Karshan's eyes narrow, "Who are you to make that choice?"

"Look at the facts kid, something tells me that every member aboard this ship is trying to make it to the escape pods now. We'll be lucky if we can get one."

Karshan looked down, and Belvin knew that he convinced the red armored Mandalorian.

When the turbo lift stopped, and opened on the floor that they were going to, there were people running through the halls, trying to make it to the escape pods. It was just as Belvin predicted. Belvin fired his blaster cannon into the hallway as he ran, tearing anyone that got in the way down. He heard Karshan's energy saber behind him cutting down anyone that tried to fire into his back. Together the two of them made it to the escape pods, only to find one left. The pod only had enough room for the two of them, not including Belvin's blaster cannon. Belvin put the blaster down and sighed, "We had a good run," he said to the cannon, he stepped into the pod and waited for Karshan to step into it. Once the two of them were in the pod, Belvin closed the hatch and sent the pod off. Not five seconds after the pod launched the ship exploded, shaking the pod. The two men inside hit their heads on the hull and knocked out.

* * *

><p>Over 4,000 years in the past.<p>

Bastila had barely escaped Revan's flagship alive with Revan himself in her custody. The woman was heavily injured, and would need medical attention if they were to live. The other three Jedi that had survived the attack looked at her, "What do we do now Master Shan?" the female asked, she was holding her ribs, obviously wounded from the heated battle with the dark lord of the Sith.

Bastila had given the subject much thought, and decided on one thing; Revan was too big of an asset to just eliminate, now that Malak had the throne of the Sith empire. She closed her eyes for a moment, "If we kill Revan, then the Sith will crush the Jedi order," she said in an indifferent voice, There is no emotion, "I'm going to attempt to alter Revan's memory so that she'll think she is a republic recruit."

"That is venturing into the dark side of the force Master Shan," one of the men told her, voicing his objection at the thought of her using the dark side.

"I know what it is," she told him, her voice steeled against any objection, "This isn't up for a vote, in war, sacrifices will be made."

The three knights were now silent, any objection to the idea gone from their mind. Bastila took a deep breath as she took off Revan's mask. She was a beautiful girl. Her face was the shape of a heart, and her thin lips making her face that much bigger. Her hair was a deep blue, whether it was from dyes or a natural genetic mutation, Bastila didn't know. Had she not been trying to kill them a few minutes ago, she might have thought that the girl was innocent. Bastila took a deep breath and began to focus. She went through Revan's mind, erasing the memories of her past, and replacing them with the memories of being a normal child, not being force-sensitive. Her parents would be Republic soldiers, a family tradition going back ten generations. She learned the languages of all of her friends that she went to school with, and by the time she was 17, she knew more than most major languages. She enlisted in the republic military at the age of 19, where she went through scout specialization, just like her mother. It was a gloss over of a life, enough to convince anyone that they were someone else. Now all she needed to do was give Revan a new name. She thought about it for a second, "Danisa Kwinn."

After she finished with erasing Revan's past, and giving life to Danisa Kwinn, Bastila felt light-headed. As if, she used more energy than she usually would. "Send a report to the council. Tell them what I have done... and that I am going to forge a record for a woman named Danisa Kwinn."

"Yes Master," the second male knight nodded and went to the holo-terminal to send the report.

"What do we do now?" the female knight asked.

"Take us to the nearest Republic fleet." Bastila answered as she sat down, "There should be one orbiting Taris."

"I'll set the course now, what are you going to do about Re- No, Danisa Kwinn?"

"I'm going to request her transfer to the Endar Spire. I'm sorry, but I need to rest," she told the Knight.

"I understand Master." Both Knights left Bastila alone to let her rest, while they took care of their wounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here is the first chapter of this story that I'm now officially working on. Let me know what you guys think of the first chapter, if you have any questions, please be sure to let me know in the reviews section. Thank you all, and I know it has been ten fucking years since KOTOR one came out, and I was only 8 when I last played it, but I don't give a fuck, that was a great game!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The signal analyst of the Endar Spire discovered a faint distress signal coming from an escape pod. The frequency wasn't republic, so he had to wonder who could have launched one since there had not been any skirmishes in the area. He stood up and walked to the front of the bridge, instead of reporting to the captain, like he usually would, he went to the Jedi looking out into space, "Ma'am," he said standing at attention.

Bastila turned to face the analyst, she recognized him as the man who shared a room with Danisa Kwinn, but couldn't remember his name, "What is it soldier?" She asked in an indifferent voice.

"I have discovered a distress call, originating from an escape pod a few thousand kilometers away from the planet's atmosphere."

"An escape pod? Here?" Bastila's attention was now fully on the soldier, "Have there been any skirmishes in this system?"

"None, and the strangest thing is that it just appeared out of nowhere."

"Captain," Bastila turned to face the man next to her, "Send a recovery team to acquire the escape pod."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

><p>Belvin woke up when he felt the escape pod shake, and looked around and saw Karshan still unconscious on the ground. He looked outside the view-port of the pod and saw that they towed towards a Hammerhead class, "I haven't seen one of those outside history texts," he thought aloud. A thought suddenly came to him, and he shook Karshan awake, "Get up, and be ready."<p>

Karshan shook his head, "Has somebody found us?" he asked, sitting on one of the seats and taking his helmet off.

"Yes, but the ship they are in... it's ancient," Belvin looked for his blaster cannon when he remembered he left it on the Peace Brigade cruiser, "Damn," he took out his pistol and covered the door."

"Is that a... Hammerhead?" Karshan asked, looking out the view-port, "I haven't seen one of those outside history holos."

Belvin tilted his head after he heard Karshan say what he thought a few seconds earlier. He shock his head and looked back through the view-port. They were almost at the Hammerhead class, "We are over Corusant," Belvin commented, seeing the city-planet under them.

"Doesn't look like Corusant," Karshan said, "the planet is too small."

Belvin looked back, "What other city planets are there?"

"Well, I'm going to look at our evidence," Karshan said as he sat down, "One, we are being towed towards an ancient warship used by the republic, and two, there is a city-planet that isn't Corusant under us. I only know of one other city-planet that existed, and it was Taris."

"Taris was destroyed by the Sith empire over 4,000 years ago."

"Around the same time that the Hammerhead class was used by the Old Rebublic..." Belvin thought about it for a second, "What are you saying? That we are 4,000 years in the past?"

"Well, it doesn't seem out of the realm of possibilities at the moment," Karshan said when they felt the pod shake, "What do we do?"

"Well, I've been trained for just about everything," Belvin kept the door locked and stayed out of sight from the viewport, "Time travel wasn't one of those things. Keep that we are from the future, if we are, a secret."

"Sure thing," Karshan said.

There was the sound of burning metal, and Belvin knew they were cutting through the door, "Don't resist them, the Mandalorians in our time period were with the Republic, so we should try to think of them as our allies."

When the door fell away from the pods, greeted by blasters in their faces, "Allies, right," Karshan said sarcastically, putting his helmet back on.

"Come out slowly, with your hands behind your head," one of the security members ordered.

The two calmly did as the security chief instructed, and got on their knees, "We don't mean any harm," the clone told them slowly.

"They're Mandalorian," one soldier commented as he backed up.

"I can see that," the chief said, "remove your helmets slowly."

They once again did as ordered, and put their helmets on the ground in front of them. The two Mandalorians looked up, their gazes not threatening, "Are you done yet?"

The security team put cuffs around the Mandalorians' wrists, and took their weapons, "Take them to the brig."

As they were lead out, Belvin asked one of the guards what ship they were on.

"We are on the Endar Spire."

Belvin recognized the name of the ship from some of the history holos he watched as a trainee, "What is the date?"

"It is the third Zhellday of the fifth month, 21,078 Republic era," the lead escort replied, "Why?"

Belvin's eyes widened, "Get to the bridge, tell the commander that the Sith are about to attack."

The escorts stopped, and looked at Belvin, "How do we know you are telling the truth?"

"Do you want to risk it?"

The leader took out his comm unit, and attempted to contact the commander. As soon as he got through, alarms began sounding off, followed by the ship shaking, obviously taking turbolaser fire.

"Give us our weapons," Karshan told the soldiers, "We can help."

The leader of the escort looked the two, "How can we trust you?"

Belvin shook his head, "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it back in the hanger."

The words were enough to convince him, "I can believe that, since you are Mandalorian. Uncuff them, and give them their weapons."

The two Mandalorians soon had their equipment back, and their weapons ready, "Okay, let's get to the bridge." Belvin drew his pistol and started jogging down the hall, followed by Karshan and the republic soldiers.

Suddenly the airlock opened, and in poured a platoon of Sith boarding parties, led by a dark Jedi, "I have the Jedi," Karshan said, he turned his blade on, and charged at the Jedi. Belvin took cover around the corner and fired at the Sith, his blaster tearing through their energy shield like it wasn't there. The soldiers on the other hand obviously hadn't seen live combat before, and torn down by Sith blaster fire, "Damn shinies," he said keeping the sith focused on him.

Karshan simply outmatched the Jedi in saber combat, in addition, his Beskar'gam was an alloy of Cortosis, giving it the toughness of Beskar, but the lightsaber nullifying effect of a Cortosis weave armor. Everytime the Sith tried to strike the armor, his blade would deactivate. This gave Karshan many openings to exploit, but the Sith moved as if he saw the strikes coming. Karshan surprised the Sith when he used a force push, sending him back. Quickly drawing his blaster and shooting him in the head.

The skirmish was over quickly, despite the fact they were dealing with a Dark Jedi, "Grab one of their communicators, we'll need it to get any updates on the Republic forces," Karshan said as he put his pistol back in its thigh holster.

Belvin nodded as he grabbed a Republic comm unit, he turned it on to listen to any updates, "*Static* Heavy casult *Static* Sith fleet too strong *Static* -don ship! Repeat-" the broadcast ended in static, there was an explosion outside the ship. Belvin looked out the view-port, and saw one of the republic frigates go down in a blaze of fire. It came back to life seconds later, "This is Jedi Master Bastila Shan, all republic forces, abandon ship. I repeat abandon ship."

"We'll need to find the escape pods," Belvin said as he looked at Karshan, "The bridge was in this direction. If we get there, we can get the layout of the ship, and make it to the escape pod."

"It should in this direction," Karshan said, "if we are facing the direction I think we are."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Danisa Kwinn woke up to the strangest thing. A man just ran into her room, claiming himself her bunkmate, had the ship not been shaking, she would have thought he was just a pervert. She shook her head as she got her clothing on, a scout uniform, nothing special. She grabbed a blaster rifle and a pistol. She put the pistol into her thigh holster, and carried the rifle in her arm as a main weapon. She grabbed a backpack, and a utility belt after that. She looked at Trask, "Let's get to the bridge and save Bastila," her voice was soft, but demanded authority. Danisa went to the door and tried to open it.<p>

"Hold up, I have the proper security codes for this door," Trask told her, "I locked it in case anyone was following."

"And that was a good idea how?" Danisa asked as she stepped aside, "Well ensign Trask, open the door."

Trask was silent for a second, then silently walked to the door. It opened after he inserted the code, "You take the lead."

"Like I would let you lead us," Danisa told the stupid soldier, walking past him and coming to the next door. She once again found it locked, "Do you happen to have the codes to this door too?"

"Not this one."

She turned back, "How did you expect to get out of here? There isn't another door."

"I can slice it," Trask said as he walked up to the door.

Danisa shook her head, I don't think I could be paired with a bigger idiot, she thought before the door opened. She looked up just in time to see a republic soldier die. She held her blaster rifle up, and ran into the hallway. There were sith soldiers in front of her.

"Sith boarding party!" Trask stated the obvious.

"No duh captain obvious! Open Fire!" Danisa fired at the sith soldiers. it was obvious that they didn't have energy shields activated, since the first shot killed the trooper on the left.

Trask ran in like an idiot with his sword, and started fighting in close combat with the Sith trooper. The enemy used his gun to block Trask's swipe, and kicked him to the ground. He took aim at the man, but couldn't pull the trigger. Danisa had already taken aim from behind Trask, and fired as soon as he was out of the way. Trask stood up and dusted himself off, "Thank you Ensign Kwinn."

Danisa checked the body of the soldier on the floor, ignoring Trask. She found a few Credits, a second pistol, and a med-pac, "These will be useful," she thought aloud. She took the holster off the man's body and strapped it to her open thigh. She put the pistol in the new holster, and slung the rifle over her shoulder, "Trask, check their bodies for anything useful."

After they checked the bodies of the troopers, Danisa lead them towards the bridge. When they went through the next set of doors, they encountered two Jedi's fighting, "We need to help."

"Don't, all we'll do is get in the way!" Trask said putting his hand on Danisa's rifle.

Danisa glared at the man as she brought her gun up anyway. Before she could fire, the Jedi beat the sith. Before they could approach the victor, a nearby panel exploded and killed her.

"Damn, we could have used her help!" Trask shouted, attracting the troopers around the corner.

Danisa aimed at them, but didn't get a chance to shoot as two more armored figures joined the fray. One was wielding, what looked like, a black light saber, and sliced the two troopers in half, "That looks like all-"the red armored figure stopped in mid sentence when he saw Task and Danisa, "Are you republic?"

Trask nodded, "We are, you?"

"Friends, I'm Karshan, this is Belvin."

Belvin looked at the two, "Are you trying to get to the escape pods?"

"We are trying to find Bastila," Danisa answered.

"The Jedi ordered an evacuation," Belvin said, "you must not have gotten the message."

"The escape pods are on the Starboard section, through the bridge." Trask announced.

"Then lead the way," Belvin checked his blaster, walking towards the door that lead to the bridge.

"He isn't leading us anywhere," Danisa told them as she checked the bodies of the two dead Jedi. She grabbed one of the lightsabers and tried to activate it. It flickered on, then turned off "Must be broken." Danisa started to take it apart, to take what was inside.

Karshan stopped her, "Let me see that," he crouched down next to her. Danisa handed it over, and he examined it. He gave the hilt an imperceptible twist, and activated the lightsaber. The blue blade activating, "Lightsabers have a failsafe," he told Danisa, "because even if it is half an atom off, it will overload."

"How did you know?"

"Only force users can make a lightsaber properly, or else it won't work, and in some cases, blow up."

"Are you a Jedi?"

"No, I'm a classified force sensitive, because I don't have formal training." Karshan deactivated the lightsaber, and gave it back to Danisa, "It isn't a sword, don't let the blade touch you." Karshan stood up, "What is your name?"

Danisa attached the saber to her belt as she stood, "Danisa Kwinn," she answered, "and I'll take your words to heart." She went to the door, and made sure everyone was ready. She opened the door, and unsurprisingly there was a squad of Sith troopers on the other side of the door. She aimed her blaster at them, but was beat to the punch with the quick fire originating from the white and yellow armored mandalorian. "You'll have to show me your tricks some time," Danisa said, aiming at the farthest trooper, and took him down in three shots.

Karshan let the two ranged combat specialists take the lead, keeping Trask from running into the flurry of bolts. After it was all done' Danisa's communicator went off. She. Opened it and heard the orders that the commander had given her, "Bastila is off ship," she announced, "Carth just ordered us to get to the escape pods."

"Through that door, the pods aren't far," Trask said exiting the bridge.

Karshan followed Trask into the next room, and waited for the man to slice the door open. When it opened, Karshan threw Trask backwards, and drew his energy blade. There was a Dark Jedi inside of the room. Danisa and Belvin ran to the room just in time to see Karshan close the door behind him. "Damn it!" Belvin shouted as he hit the door.

"We can't stay here, if he doesn't defeat that Dark Jedi, then we are in trouble," Danisa told him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Don't let his sacrifice be in vain."

"He won't die," Belvin said as he turned towards Trask, "Is there another way to the Escape pods?"

"We can go around, through that door over there."

"Then let's go," Belvin didn't wait for the other two to follow, and entered the Starboard section.

* * *

><p>Karshan was face to face with the Dark Jedi, "Before we fight, I would like to know your name," Karshan announced, keeping his stance loose.<p>

"I am Darth Brandon worm," the Jedi didn't say another word, lunging at Karshan aggressively.

Karshan narrowly dodged Brandon's double-bladed lightsaber. He was already back up against a wall, but used it to lunge at Brandon. He didn't expect a bout of lightning to originate from the Sith's hand, and flew back from the voltage. He laid on his back for a moment, and when he tried to get up, Brandon stepped on him. "Where is Bastila Shan?" he asked, his hand was flaring with electrical energy.

"What makes you think I know?" Karshan questioned, trying to get out from under Brandon's leg. His energy blade was just out of his reach.

"You are on this ship, and you are not Sith."

"I'm not republic either." Karshan tried to focus on his energy blade, but failed when Brandon shocked him.

"So, you are a force-sensitive," the Dark Jedi commented. He grabbed Karshan by the neck, and pinned him to the wall, "Where is Bastila Shan?" He added some lightning to the question.

"Check up your exhaust port Sith-spit," Karshan groaned painfully. the insult resulted in another volley of lightning.

"You will tell me," Brandon said slowly.

Karshan knew that the sith was trying to use the Jedi mind trick on him, "Shove it."

This pattern went on for a few more minutes, until Brandon realized what Karshan was doing, "You are buying time for your friends."

"Bingo blaster brain," Karshan smiled, despite the amount of pain that was going through his body.

Brandon's communicator beeped, and he answered it, "What is it?"

"Sir, an escape pod just launched, and we don't read anymore life signatures except our men on the Endar Spire."

"What about the man in front of me?"

"Our sensors are only picking you up, sir."

"Interesting," Brandon said as he looked at Karshan, "It is obvious that Bastila is not on the Endar Spire anymore. As soon as I am off, destroy the ship."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Karshan smiled under his helmet, knowing that his friends got away.

"No, something much worse." The sith brought the deactivated Lightsaber to Karshan's head with enough force to knock him out. He slung Karshan over his shoulder, then used the force to grab Karshan's energy blade. Once he was set, he made his way to the shuttle craft that brought him there. Not caring for any of his soldiers, he told the pilot to take them back to the flagship.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I decided that I need to work on my first person writing, and am changing the format of this story into first person. I'm a bit rusty with first person writing, so I'm going to ask for your help in writing it. Don't be afraid to point out mistakes, and give tips. All reviews help in some way.**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, only to close them again. The light above my head wasn't very bright, but the sudden intrusion of light into my eyes was enough to make it justified. I sat up, and shook my head. The last thing I remembered was the escape pod crashing into the ground. Someone must have dragged me away from there, must have been one of the three that escaped in the same pod. The room around me wasn't anything special, but it would be enough to hide them for a short time.<p>

"Looks like you are up," a voice rang from my left. I looked towards it to see Carth, the man that lead us to the escape pods, "You've been out of it for almost an entire day. I didn't think you were going to make it."

I shook my head a little, "It is going to take a lot more than an escape pod crashing to kill me," I responded to the soldier. I put my hand to my head, and realized that I wasn't wearing my armor. "Where is my armor!" I shout standing up.

"We couldn't carry you in it, so we had to take most of it off," someone else answered.

I looked to the side to see Danisa standing by the window, looking down at the street. I felt my lips curl into a sneer, "What parts did you keep?" I asked, trying to keep my calm. That armor saved my life more than once, and it was far better than any armor in this day and age. It would be a major advantage, but if the Sith got their hands on that armor, there was no doubt that they would be able to replicate the technologies to make it.

"We were able to keep your helmet and one of your gauntlets," Carth answered, he gestured over to the work bench where my helmet and left right gauntlet were.

I walked over and slide the gauntlet onto my arm. It felt better with it on than without, and at least it was the side that had my grapple, flamethrower, and tactical holo-pad. Each part of my armor had its own power source so that if one failed, it wouldn't render the entire armor useless and leave me dead in the water. I rolled my shoulder, and sighed. "Do you know what this armor is made of?"

"Mandalorian Beskar," Danisa replied as she turned away from the window, and closed the blinds. "The strongest armor known to the galaxy at the moment."

"Correct, and it is probably the most advanced armor in the galaxy. The only armor on par would by my friend, who probably died on the _Endar Spire._" I walked towards the door after grabbing my helmet. Before I walked out though, I noticed a footlocker to the right of the couch. I reached down to where my gun would usually be, and noticed that it wasn't there. "Did you at least grab my gun as well."

"Why would we leave a weapon behind?" Carth asked as he motioned to the foot-locker, "Your gun is in there."

"I'm going to look for my armor." I walked over to the locker, and found my gun and a holster. The gun wasn't much, but it was more powerful than most blasters from this time period, and it would be useful if I got into any confrontations with a hostile force. I turned around, and saw Danisa behind me, "Why are you in my way?"

"I'm coming with you," she answered, there was a tone in her voice that indicated that it wasn't a debate that was up for discussion.

I sighed, shaking my head. I walked past Danisa, and opened the door, "Then hurry up, we don't have all day."

"Wait!" Carth said, walking over, and grabbing my unarmored arm. "We need to wait for Trask to come back and give the all clear."

I forgot about Trask, and shook my head, "They won't be looking for a couple of civilians," shrugging my arm out of his grip, I walked out of the room. I heard footsteps behind me, and knew that Danisa was following. "So, why did you want to come with me?"

"If I let you go out alone, then we could potentially loose an ally. The only reason Trask is alone is because I was asleep when Carth sent him out. That idiot will run into a blaster fight with a regular blade."

I could hear the tone in her voice, she was extremely annoyed by the soldier, but at the same time refused to let him die. It was the trait of a good leader, but it also meant that Trask was a liability in the middle of a mission. "If I had my armor, I could do that as well, but a blade is only to be used if you can't use a gun."

"Exactly, and now Carth sent a signal analyst out to do a scout's job. I swear... how that man got his rank I will never know."

I chuckled at the truthfulness of Danisa, she seemed like someone that I could trust, even if I wasn't in my own time period. I heard the makings of a disturbance down the hall, and stopped when I saw a Sith patrol roughing up a pair of aliens. I wasn't the most tolerant of people when it came to aliens, but that was because of the indoctrination of the Imperial Empire. When I joined the Mandalorian ranks, I began to see the companionship between aliens and other humans. I leaned on the wall and watched, not wanting to get into anything that was unnecessary. Danisa on the other hand was already preparing her blaster.

It was only after the first alien was killed that I drew my own. Without a single word, I fired at the mech to the officer's left. The droid's head flew backwards, and it blew up. Danisa fired at the second one, and disabled it. I looked at the officer, who was trying to recover from the explosion that went off right behind him. "Why do you protect this alien _scum!?" _he asked, as I walked over to him.

I grabbed him by the collar, and picked him up, "Because unlike you, I'm not a bigot who can't see the potential in alien races." I threw the officer into the wall, and knocked him out on contact. "I wanted to make him suffer a little more." Taking my pistol out, I aimed at the officer, and fired, killing him instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>I was about to write a section for Karshan, but I decided that it would be best to make that another chapter. So, for those of you who like this, I going to start instating a minimal number of reviews for this story. I'll post the next chapter after I get four more reviews. Meaning when it reaches six. I know that I'm probably being a douche doing this, but I really want to know what you think.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I felt an indescribable pain enter my body, waking me from the slumber that freed me from the tortuous existence that my life had become in the last few days, "Time to wake up, force wielder," I heard the dark Jedi say as the smell of hot metal reached my nose, "we have a fun day ahead of us."

I took a deep breath as I opened my eyes, to see smoke rising from my skin, it confirmed that the pain I had felt just seconds ago was from the Jed electrocuting me with his lightning. Deciding not to let him get the pleasure of my pain, I smiled, "C'mon, let me sleep a few more minutes. We can get to the torture and whatnot later," I made sure to fill my voice with sarcasm and mockery, riling up the blatantly emotional man.

"You are as dumb as you look," the Jedi said as he pulled up a metal pike that had obviously been heated, "Strange, with all these advances in technology, the most effective interrogation device that I've ever encounter is a white-hot pointed scrap of metal," he smiled darkly as he held let go of it, and held it up with the force and turned around.

Karshan smiled as his thoughts turned to malice, and he envisioned the spike turning around and skewering the Jedi. He was thoroughly surprised when his manipulation of the object came true and stabbed the Jedi through the spine, paralyzing all his body from the waist down. I took a deep breath calming myself as I focused my attention on the saber at the Jedi's hip, and it came to me. It switched on, blade pointing to the left of my wrist as it stabbed into the wall, cutting the shackle. I grabbed the saber and cut the other bindings. I fell and landed on my feet, just as the man I had just impaled turned himself around and threw his hand out at me.

I felt his manipulation of the force, and sensed something coming at me from behind, quickly I rolled out of the way and threw my hand out. The object he had tried to hit me with, didn't stop when he wanted it to, and crushed his head with an oddly satisfying crunch resulting from the collision of a heavy metal box and a human head. I took a moment to recollect myself.

Resting against the wall, I turned the light-saber off and put it on my belt. It was at this moment that I noticed that my armor was gone, "I'm not going to get very far without armor on," I said to myself as I looked at the dead Jedi, and took a deep breath, "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" I stood up and walked over to the Jedi and started taking off his armor.

Just as I knelt down, the doors opened, and two soldiers walked through. We stared at each other for a good three seconds, before I held out my hand and threw them both against the wall. I took a deep breath as I sat on the ground, and started panting. I wasn't used to using the force, due to the fact that the Mandalorians didn't exactly think too highly of force users, which I was now starting to remember why I hated that prejudice.

After a few more moments of rest I stood up and walked over to the Sith troopers, deciding it would be much easier to go around in an outfit that hid my face. I quickly stripped one of them, and put his armor on over my clothing, putting the light-saber on the ground. When I finished putting the suit on, I made sure the door was locked, and turned the light-saber on. I started running the light-saber down the troopers' bodies, disintegrating them with the blade. Hopefully the smell of burnt flesh would be accounted to the torture chamber being run by a dark Jedi.

It took me the better part of an hour to finish getting rid of the bodies, in which it would be noticed that someone has gone missing, unless the troopers didn't report in on a regular basis. I picked up one of the ration storage packs that the sith trooper had on him and emptied it out. There were a few ration bars, but that was it. It was likely it was only meant to be used in an emergency. I put the light-saber inside of the container.

With all my preparations finished, I took a deep breath as I unlocked the door and opened it, revealing that there was no one patrolling this section of the ship, at least for now. Before I left, I grabbed a blaster rifle and pistol, allowing me to fit in as a Sith trooper on patrol. While walking around the halls, aimlessly, I started taking in little details. The corridors were too big for the facility to be a space ship, which meant I had to be on the planet Taris, the one we were in orbit over when the Sith attacked the ship Belvin and I were recovered by.

It was then that I remembered Belvin, he must be on Taris too, but it would be difficult for me to find him, especially if the Sith didn't have one outpost on the planet, which was probably a good bet.

"You!" I heard the clear and stereotypical voice of a trooper call out. I turned around ready for a fight, and saw a red set of Sith trooper armor, "You and your partner were supposed to report to the elevator to the undercity for guard duty. That was an hour ago, where the bloody hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry sir," I said in the best trooper voice I could manage, "my partner had to go to the loo, and I was waiting for him. He seemed to have food poisoning, he probably shouldn't have gone to the bar last night."

"I suppose I could forgive that," the commanding officer said as he shifted his weight to his other leg, "Just hurry up, and get to your post."

"Yes sir!" I promptly turned around, and started walking away. Hopefully in the right direction, when I reached the end of the hallway, I turned the corner and started running, hoping that the superior officer didn't suspect what I was up to. I'd have to figure out a way to slip out when no one would notice. I took a deep breath as I stopped running, "This is going to be a long week," I said as I shook my head.

* * *

><p><strong>I updated!<strong>


End file.
